


i want you to know i care

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of other members - Freeform, soft fluff, this is some kidn of modern magic au, writing verkwan calms me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Vernon woke up with the right side of his bed cold and wet





	i want you to know i care

Vernon woke up with the right side of his bed cold and wet. Groaning, he buried his head further in the sheets- hoping to feel a little warmer. He could smell something like a newly burnt book but couldn’t really care. Seungkwan would’ve taken care of it already… probably.

It took him an hour before getting around of getting up. He saw his phone with a single missed call from Seungkwan. He pouted, Seungkwan never told him he was leaving so early. It was a Sunday, they could’ve stayed in longer. He dialed his number.

“Took you long enough.” Seungkwan sound irritated at… him?

“It’s a Sunday. Why are you up so early?” Vernon, though he wouldn’t admit openly, whined.

He made his way to the kitchen and found a potion on top with a wrapped breakfast pancake. Lifting it, he could tell it was from Jihoon’s- the bottle handmade by himself.

“Your magic depleted. I have to run to Seungcheol’s.”

Oh. That’s why he was feeling a little fuzzier than normal. That’s why there was an energy potion on the table.

“You could’ve wake me up. I’m not that sick.”

“Not sick my ass. You were _burning_.”

 Ah. It doesn’t smell burnt. Something did burn. Oops.

“Sorry?”

Vernon worked on a spell till late night with Wonwoo, did not really realized that he burnt himself out too much. Thank the gods for having Seungkwan for the night, if not Vernon’s apartment might’ve burn down just because he was magically burnt out.

He works on sluggishly for a cup of coffee, listening to Seungkwan talk over the phone. Something about Seokmin settling wonderfully in Jeonghan’s shop, about a Yuna girl? Seungkwan sounds enthusiastic setting up his friend’s blooming love life though. He pours the entire potion in the coffee and stirs.

On the veranda was Seungkwan’s very own tangerine garden. It was growing beautifully with Jihoon and Wonwoo’s help. Plus, with Joshua playing often in the garden, the plants become healthier than before. Seungkwan was grateful for the help since he sometimes forgets caring for it since he was still in college.

“Vernon-ah?”

He hums, letting the other know he was still listening.

“Don’t do that again.”

The fear in his voice remains hidden but Vernon knows. Seungkwan was scared for Vernon’s well-being than his. He lets a smile escape, his chest tightening.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to worry you again.”

The line remains silent, just footsteps echoing through the speaker. They don’t speak, basking in each other’s presence.

“I’m at hyung’s.”

He nods, even though he can’t see.

“Be sure to come back?”

“Of course.”

Another silence and Vernon smiles.

“Thank you Seungkwanie.”

_I love you._

“Anytime.”

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have many Verkwan written in my notebook and this was one of them. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry for not explaining the magic part bc i wanted to highlight on their relationship.


End file.
